Three times we turn
by 2light4dark
Summary: Summary: One bed three men and a night of lowered inhibitions. Hakkai x Gojyo x Sanzo pile. Warning: M/M/M sex, oral, anal, drug use.


**Title:** THREE TIMES WE TURN.  
**Author:** Vamp  
**Pairing(s):** Hakkai x Gojyo x Sanzo pile.  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Summary:** One bed three men and a night of lowered inhibitions.  
**Warning:** M/M/M sex, oral, anal, drug use.  
**Notes:** This is crack pure and simple smut with no plot, sit back and enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** you know I don't own them; I don't have enough baby oil to keep Gojyo amused let alone the other three.  
**Beta:**

**THREE TIMES WE TURN.**

The air is clouded with still smoke, the different smells of two brands of cigarettes and one pipe are tangled within that gray hovering cloud. Sprawled on the bed like a relaxed cat, the red watersprite reclines, playing with his own nipples, crimson eyes watching his companions. The one who smiles too much lies with his head propped up by his own hand, the smile for once has left his face to be replaced with a playful smirk that hints at the thoughts passing through Hakkai's mind.

Violet eyes open to watch the smoke ring rising from his lips, his body relaxed. Placing the pipe on the small bedside cabinet to be forgotten but beside the all-important tube of lubricant, the fallen priest reaches over to his red-haired watersprite to lay a claming kiss, tongues fighting, and as always the priest wins.

Fingers from the dark-haired third man play over the couple locked together, touching each on the shoulder to open them up a little, he inserts his own tongue into the tangle. It's not easy and very messy, but no one minds the mess or the imposable angles, all that much, hot wanting bodies leading where relaxed minds may take a break from reality. Soft moans fill the air as each item of clothing is removed, down to bare sweating skin. They break from the tangle of limbs they have become to re-arrange into a more functional position on the big bed.

Gojyo on his knees in the middle, knees spread wide for stability, arched back to lean on the milky shoulder of the tormentor of his nipples. Blond short bangs give the stern face enough shadowed depths to hide the smile. Hard cock presses into the ass crack of the moaning hanyou. Chocolate locks held back still with a green headscarf bob rhythmically up and down on the stiff rod sprouting from red curls. His clever tongue maps every ridge and flaw of the impressive shaft; cool fingers covered in gel slip into the half-breed. Now the lost in concentration, the hanyou does not want to blow his load too early, not before Sanzo has slipped his cock into where it has been begging for entrance.

Hakkai applies a little more suction to distract his friend from where their leader is about to enter the erokappa's tight heat. Soothing the slight pain with his oral skills, he is rewarded as the room fills with more sound - the slow panting, the low moans begging for the one behind to move, and finally the sound of skin against hot skin. Each thrust from behind sets the chain reaction into motion, pushing the trapped man deeper into the dark cavern, now greedily swallowing the copious flowing seed from the half-breed.

They move once more to let the spent hanyou rest briefly on the rumpled covers; they both take advantage of the quick sexual recovery time his blood line gives him, soon ready to go again. The fallen priest prepares Hakkai's ass so he may mount with ease the pulsing dick he was but moments before deep throating. One long plunge downwards and the green-eyed driver can set his hard demanding pace as he rides Gojyo.

Sanzo, taking a crouching position, hovers over red's mouth, silencing the moans and dirty talk with his own aching need. It's not the longest in the group but the flaring wide head has still managed to earn respect from his other two lovers. Ramming his full length in until the other's gag reflex is stroking round his tip, hand tight in long red strands, Sanzo pulls upwards, painfully making clouded red eyes look up. Black spots dance as air becomes in short supply. From behind Sanzo, the dark head of Hakkai moves closer to the pale shoulder, arms reaching round to play with pink hard nipples - pain and pleasure mix to melt the controlled blond. A strangled cry, and Gojyo is gagging on the hot cum, more covers Gojyo's exposed body in thick ribbons, and also runs down Sanzo's back from Hakkai's explosion.

Only Sanzo moves this time, and soft lime green chi light is cupped about his balls, instantly filling him once more. Letting fingers trail down the self-made demon's spine, round the cock still inside and up beside it. The sound of a long-held breath and soft whimpers follow. Strong tanned hands grip the lighter flesh at the driver's hips, while that same invading finger slowly stretches Hakkai wider. More cool gel and two more fingers, and Sanzo can't wait any longer, pushing inside the awaiting opening, along side the cock all ready there.

More moans fill the air, with rapid breathing and the soft begging for more. "Please, some one move." Both move in time with each other, pounding constantly on his prostrate as they both rock in and out - constant friction from the others' cock soon had all three being vocally expressive. As one, they tip over the edge, falling, falling, and each one not knowing where they stop and the other two begin. Behind their eyelids hot white patterned with dark and gray spots, dancing nerve endings shorting out with the intensity.

Once they regain their breath, for the last time the bed dips as they move, Sanzo curls up in the middle of the bed, Gojyo lays claim to his right side and seeks to entwine his leg about the grouchy monk. Hakkai drags the covers with him, takes the left of the already dozing blond, and turns his back on the couple to face out. Later he will feel warmth spoon up against him, reassuring man parts pressed into his ass. One lethargic hand seeks to turn off the light, knocking the spent pipe and the equally spent lubrication tube to the floor with a clatter. Darkness reins with soft sound of hearts beating in slow steady sleep.

**Plot bunny and crack bunny:** _*insane laughter*_

**Fluffy:** *curled up in a fetal huddle whimpering*


End file.
